


In It For The Money

by hanleiahothwars



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiahothwars/pseuds/hanleiahothwars
Summary: Pre-ESB drabble.  Leia considers her feelings for Han and what is holding her back.





	In It For The Money

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Tumblr's Han and Leia Appreciation Week 2018

_Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess.  I expect to be well paid.  I'm in it for the money!_

That was the crux of the issue between her and Han from day one, and it remained so three years later.

Leia knew he couldn't be "in it for the money" anymore.  The Alliance coiffures had run low enough that he'd stop taking payment in actual credits a long while back, and even before that, the piffling amount they were paying him was nothing compared to what he could make smuggling. 

And that wasn't even getting into the fact that he'd quietly given back the reward for rescuing her.

So, no, Han Solo wasn't exactly the mercenary he'd have everyone believe.  He was deeper than that.  He felt things.  He  _cared_.  It was his dirty little secret — though a poorly hidden one.  Just a little time spent in his company gave him away.  It also didn't help that he left evidence everywhere in his wake; the mere existence of her, Luke, Chewbacca, and the entirety of Yavin IV the most publicized example.

All of that made Han a far better man than he believed himself to be, but none of it meant he was in it for the Rebellion.  At best, he was here for his friends; at worst, because he had no better alternative for hiding out from the many bounty hunters on his tail.  The most frequent sentiment out of his mouth — the one thing Han Solo had made  _sure_  everyone on every base they went to knew — was that he was his own man, independent; he wasn't a part of the Alliance.

Still, Leia often wondered, hoped, believed he  _must_  be to some degree in it for the cause if he chose all this time to scrape and struggle beside them, fight beside them, risk his very life beside them.

Yet, he continued to hold back.  And therefore, difficult as it had become, so did she.

Of course one word, just the smallest sign, from Han of an intention to officially join up would put an immediate end to her struggle.  She wanted him — and if he would only just sign on with the Alliance she could have him.  What a  _relief_  that would be, finally surrendering to what her body had wanted for years.

Han too at the very least wanted her in his bed; Leia was sure of that.  And he could have her.  She  _wanted_  him to have her….

_If only he would just enlist_!


End file.
